


Sabriel Awareness Day, February 2nd

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Destiel One Shot, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, random Back to the Future meta, the rest is sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: Sam has been obsessively reading fan fiction to fight his loneliness, and follows one writer in particular.Gabriel has been bound to Asmodeus and trapped, nearly dead.  He finally finds a way he can reach the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SABRIEL AWARENESS DAY!
> 
> Actually it was 2/2, formerly known as Groundhog Day, when we celebrate the Good Ship Sabriel.
> 
> My headcanon is that Gabriel always visits the boys in February- in canon both Tall Tales and Mystery Spot take place in Feb. This February, Gabriel returned, and my ridiculous ship may be saved!

Dean and Cas sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee. It was ass o’clock in the morning, and Dean knew he should have gone to bed by then, but they were really deep into a conversation about the new Star Trek movies versus the old Star Trek movies, and Cas just kept getting more and more contemplative as the night went on. 

“I can see what you mean, Dean, but the new films are really a continuation of the old ones, just with subtle changes due to Spock having traveled back in time. So it’s sort of like a split in the timeline, and they are experiencing a different universe, but are very much real.”

Dean shook his head for what seemed like the thousandth time. “But think about Back to the Future. Biff _created_ an alternate timeline by traveling back in time. A Universe that wouldn’t have existed if he hadn’t stolen the Delorean. So it erased the real timeline and created a new one- same people, and everything, but just a separate outcome. People who didn’t line up with that timeline anymore disappeared. In Star Trek, by Spock traveling back in time through the wormhole, how come he didn’t erase himself- like the young Spock meets the old Spock, learns that he’s going to go through a wormhole, and then chooses not to when the time comes? So why didn’t old Spock just disappear?”

“Interesting point, Dean. But I think in the case of Back to the Future, Zemeckis was operating on the theory that there is only one universe, and in Star Trek, ------ made Spock travel to the future of a different universe. We now know that there are many versions of earth that Father created, or perhaps they were created by Father giving humans the gift of free will, and the choices made created each of those different universes.”

Dean rubbed his face. He was way in over his head. “Okay, you may have a point. But it still doesn’t explain how Biff from the real future could bring the Delorean back to Marty after stealing it without ending up in the alternate future.”

“Oh. I guess you’re right. I see how that’s a pretty large plot hole.”

That was literally the first time Cas had agreed with him in the eight hour conversation they just had. The only reason Dean hadn’t stomped off was that he hadn’t spent much time with the angel recently, just the two of them, talking about stuff. The fact that Cas had all the pop culture stuffed in his head by Metatron didn’t stop him from making Cas watch all the movies with him for real. Times were stressful, and it helped Dean to focus on dumb stuff, and Cas knew it. Sam was being a weird depressed 12 year old these days, which was concerning enough, but his hopelessness was starting to leak over into the day to day life. Dean really couldn’t understand what made this situation the one to finally crush Sam’s ridiculous optimism. It was like the Trials all over. It made Dean really worried that Sam was suicidal again.

“Dean, you’re brooding,” Cas said, sipping his cup, only to find it empty.

“I’m not brooding,” Dean responded automatically, still in an argumentative mood. He was brooding. He knew he was, Cas knew he knew he was. Fuck he was tired.

“Do you think you might be able to get some sleep now?” Cas asked gently. Dean allowed Cas to baby him a little when no one was around, and he had to admit he liked it a little. Their bond only seemed to increase after the Lucifer incident, though at the moment, Dean couldn’t remember _which_ Lucifer incident, but probably the one where Cas was dead or something. Yeah.

“Fuck, I’m tired, yeah,” Dean yawned on cue, flipping open Sam’s laptop to check the time since his phone had died long ago.

Sam had several tabs open, which was unlike him, so Dean squinted at the first page, cursing the need for glasses he was still fighting. He saw Cas smile out of the corner of his eye, knowing the angel was thinking the same thing.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled when the words came into focus. “Sabriel? Wait a minute- what the fuck is this?” Dean read on- it seemed to be a story where Sam and Gabriel were interacting and… “Holy shit,” Dean huffed and turned the laptop to Cas. “Sam’s reading Supernatural fan fiction. You know that crap book series your pops wrote? These kids on the internet write stories about us. You know, um, made up stories.” Dean blushed remembering the musical he and Sam stumbled across where he learned that half the fans of the books thought he and Cas were romantically involved. He’d actually read a few in the privacy of his own room, but he’d never mentioned it to Cas. 

“You mean the Winchester Gospels,” Cas scowled. He was still a little testy about having been in Chuck’s house and not knowing he was so close to his Father. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever, those. Look, Sam’s reading a story about him and Gabriel.”

Cas’s eyes scanned the page faster than Dean would have ever been able to. He scrolled and clicked, his cheeks turning pink until he slammed the lid shut and cleared his throat.

“What?” Dean asked suspiciously.

Cas cleared his throat again. “Um, uh, it seems that your brother has been reading these ‘fanatic fictions’ about himself and Gabriel in intimate sexual situations.”

Dean could have lived his whole life and never heard those words in the same sentence and died a happy man.

“Wha?” was all he managed.

Cas turned pinker, his eyes darting away. “Yes. I read several of the open tabs, and saw. Um. You and I as well.”

Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head to the table. He thumped his forehead a couple of times and sighed. He didn’t look back up when he spoke. “Okay. So I see this working out in two different ways. Either we pretend that we didn’t see that and go about our lives like it never happened. Or…”

“Or?” Cas’s voice sounded strained, but almost hopeful. Dean didn’t dare look up.

“Or we…” Dean cleared his throat, face burning, forehead glued to the table, not able to finish his sentence.

Cas hummed. “Or we do something about it.” The was a brief silence where neither breathed. “I want to do something, Dean.”

Dean sat up quickly, slightly dizzy from lack of sleep. Cas’s eyes were dark and he looked at Dean with a hunger that was unmistakable.

“Oh thank fuck,” Dean moaned as he and Cas shot up and scrambled over the table to each other, mouths clashing in a searing kiss, fumbling in desperation at first, then slotting together perfectly. The laptop clattered to the floor, but Dean hardly noticed because Cas was pulling him up onto the table and laying him back, hand posessively on the back of dean’s neck, holding him still while he ravaged his mouth with wanton lust. Dean was hard in his pants, and Cas pressed down on top of him, bringing Dean’s legs around his waist. The first roll of Cas’s hips against his own had Dean moaning into the kiss, his hands flying into Cas’s hair. The angel tasted like coffee and the cinnamon he had been adding to the brew recently. He sucked greedily on Cas’s tongue, tightening his thighs and shamelessly dry-humping him back. Cas worked a hand between them, parting slightly to open Dean’s jeans and his slacks, cueing Dean to help by pulling out Cas’s cock, the hard silky shaft fitting so right in his hand. Dean moaned and gasped as Cas’s smooth fingers slid around his own member, the first stroke having him call out Cas’s name in a shaky voice he barely recognized, smothered quickly by Cas’s seeking mouth. They kissed sloppily as they stroked each other, pausing for Cas to lick his palm, Dean mimicking the move, and shifting to bring their cocks together, the touch of hot hard flesh making Dean buck and call out again. Cas sat back and watched as their hands linked together in a tight tunnel for them to push into together, and Dean kept switching his focus between Cas’s parted lips, his eyes widened in amazement, and the way their cocks slid together so perfectly.

“I’m gonna-” was all Dean managed before he arched and came, spurting onto thier hands, making Cas whisper his name in awe, and coming too, the increased slickness of their mingling release making Dean’s eyes flutter shut, then Cas’s mouth descended on his again, just pressing kisses, panting, as they rode out the throbbing orgasm in their hands, sapping out the last bit of energy from Dean. He went limp in Cas’s arms, smiling widely and opening his eyes a crack.

“Fuck, Cas...just I-” He sighed happily as Cas carefully cleaned the come off of them and tucked them away. Cas kissed him gently and Dean’s eyes went shut again, his smile still plastered all over his face. He had a death grip on the stupid trench coat Cas didn’t even bother to take off. 

“Yeah, me too, Dean,” Cas mumbled against his lips, the moment almost more intimate than what they had just done. Deamn had the sensation of being scooped up bridal-style and carried, but he was too sleepy to do anything but hang on and drift off to sleep, content and relaxed for what seemed like the first time ever in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was only Destiel in the first chapter, but hey! Sabriel from here on out.

Sam stumbled into the kitchen around 10 am. He was pretty surprised not to see Cas already in there, pot of coffee in hand, asking if he planned to go on his morning run. Cas had started to accompany him recently, and it was kind of nice, though he suspected Dean put him up to it. Dean seemed to be worried there was something wrong with Sam, like he was going to jump off a cliff or something when he was out jogging. He was fine! And it’s not like there ever were any cliffs around to jump from. It’s Kansas for fuck’s sake. 

Not that Sam was looking around for high places to jump off or anything- it wasn’t like the trials- he was just...tired.

Tired of there always being another Big Bad to fight. Tired of having to save the world from itself, or let’s be honest, save it from the Winchester’s Latest Fuck-up. Tired of Dean and tired of Cas, dancing around each other, never quite getting the obvious fact through their stupid heads that they were crazy in love. 

But mostly, he was tired of being alone.

Sure Dean and Cas were there, but they always seemed to be in a bubble all their own. Arguing all the time, going on short car trips, all the relationship stuff except for the sex. In fact, Dean hadn’t attempted to go to a bar and get laid at all since Cas came back from the dead. 

If only Sam were so lucky. He cringed with pain in his chest as he made coffee, trying hard not to think about all the potential to love and be loved that had died because of the stupid curse that seemed to follow Sam everywhere. Mom, Jess, the werewolf Madison, Sarah the art dealer, Ruby (no love lost there, but still), and Eileen. That was the worst one. Eileen had been so perfect. She had a no-nonsense attitude, she was brilliant, beautiful, and Dean adored her. 

And it was probably Sam’s fault she was dead. If he had just not been selfish, if he had just told her to stay away, she’d still be alive. 

He’d thought having mom back would fill the hole. Maybe she would be able to provide some comfort, maybe she would forgive him for getting her killed. It was a second chance he didn’t deserve, and he wasn’t even a little surprised when she was ripped away from him again. 

And Jack. He had no idea why that was as painful as it was. Maybe it was because it was like forgiveness for what he (or Gadreel) did to Kevin, the chance to be the big brother. To be the protector. But he’d fucked that up too.

The coffee pot beeped, shaking Sam from his reverie. He poured a cup, hand hovering over the artificial sweetener. He shrugged and thought _fuck it_ , and dropped three spoonfuls of real refined white sugar into his coffee and stirred it. Why the fuck did it matter really anyway? Who was he watching his figure for? There was no one to impress. And Dean managed to hunt just fine on a cheeseburger diet. Maybe it was pointless, maybe it was all pointless. 

He decided not to go for a run and turned to back to his room and back to bed instead. 

That was weird. His laptop was on the floor. He was pretty sure it was on the table last night-

He turned cold. What if Dean had looked at it? He was usually so careful, hiding his weird obsession from his brother and Cas. 

It had started after meeting Marie and Maeve at that girl’s school a few years back. At first, he was googling ‘Destiel’ just to mess with Dean, but after scanning a teen-rated fic, he decided it was too close to home, and might actually set his brother and Cas back several years. Then he accidentally read a few paragraphs of an explicit rated fic and threw up in his mouth a little. 

It wasn’t the detailed writing of the gay sex that bothered him, it was just that it was Dean and Cas- both were his brothers, and it made him cringe to just think about it. He’d looked up ‘Sastiel’ and had the same reaction. 

Then he found a very unlikely pairing. 

It started with a fic called, _Changing Channels._ He looked it up, and it was actually the name of one of the books of Chuck’s that Becky Rosen (when he thought about how those two were in a relationship, it made his head hurt- he’d almost married God’s ex-girlfriend???), had published on the internet. He didn’t need to read the book to know exactly what it was about- just the mention of the game show Nutcracker made his ‘nads ache. 

So he read the fan version. User ‘Gabriel-lives’ wrote what they called _coda_ , including a few scenes not in what actually happened. Sam blushed as he read the fic- the writer had Gabriel pull Sam into separate channels without Dean- where they...did things. One time was knock off of a daytime soap- Sam kissed the actress who turned into Gabriel. Then a scene in a crowded club in a show about mobsters- Gabriel and Sam danced and it was...kinda hot. Then the writer put in a scene that actually had happened- Gabriel had pulled Sam aside, before turning him into the Impala, and Sam confronted him about having killed Dean all those times, about the man hunt (or trickster hunt) that consumed Sam in a pocket universe, and Gabriel had said he was sorry and please forgive him. At the time Sam had been confused by the interaction- and suspicious. The writer seemed to capture the moment perfectly- Sam’s anger, his confusion, and Gabriel’s soft pleading eyes. Sam figured the writer must have just cut a pasted a part of Chuck’s book off the internet, or something. It was oddly intimate- only the kind of thing an Omnipotent being would be able to describe.

It was pretty g-rated, but for some reason the idea got under Sam’s skin. But it was a couple of years before picked up on it again. He’d been cleaning out his computer about a month ago- dumping files and such, when he came across where he’d saved the link. Out of curiosity, he’d clicked the user name and came up with a whole list of fan fictions featuring himself and the archangel, written over the couple of years since he’d read the first one. 

Stupid bored curiosity. He read an explicit one. There was Destiel stuff he skipped over, mostly ‘fluff’, and had read his first sex scene of Gabriel, whom fanfic Sam called Gabe, and himself- it was cheesy and romantic- Gabe had stopped time at the Elysian Fields Hotel, the same one that Lucifer had killed all those gods and Gabriel himself. He’d sent Dean away and had apologized the fic Sam again, this time heart achingly real, as if he knew death waited for him at the hands of Lucifer. Sam had felt empathy. It hurt knowing that the conversation never happened. 

Fanfiction Sam kissed Gabriel. Then he’d slammed him against the wall, lifting him and grinding against him. And Real Sam’s pants got really tented.

It was kind of unexpected, but the image of holding down such a powerful being, Gabriel totally at his mercy, turned him on. By the time he finished the scene, he’d had his hand in his pajama pants, putting his laptop aside, jerking himself until he came in his pants. It didn’t take long.

Actually, even masturbation had become really difficult. It seemed like a chore, taken care of roughly in the shower in the mornings after his run, desperately trying to keep his mind blank, sometimes tears in his eyes when flashes of lost love entered his mind. It would be a cacophony of images of women he’d loved or even just liked, ending with ejactulation and guilt, a gaping hole in his gut that the wind seemed to rush through. An emptiness that used to be filled with his faith- but God was gone. 

It had been exciting at one time to know God was real, but He was gone, and it was just everyone leaving Sam behind. And now it felt like Dean and Cas were leaving him too. 

He’d read the end of the fic, his heart hurting when Gabriel was stabbed. He wasn’t there when it happened, he had been driving away with his brother and the Goddess of Sex and Destruction (that was terrifying but somehow appropriate) when Lucifer ran Gabriel through with the blade. He read how Gabriel tried to trick the devil, but it backfired, and how the last thing Gabe thought of when he died was Sam’s gentle kiss. Sam had shut the computer, curled into a ball, and cried. He cried for everyone he’d ever lost. For Jess, for Dad, Bobby, Mom and Jack, all the loves, all the family. But he cried the hardest for Gabriel, and it made no sense. It was so long ago, and the words were just fiction.

He became hooked. He told himself it was just to distract himself, so he could get off and not feel guilty, and not watch porn- 

Until he remembered Casa Erotica. He found the dvd Gabe had left them and watched it over and over. He couldn’t watch the personal message about Lucifer and the rings, but he fast-forwarded to the sex, ignoring the woman, watching Gabriel’s thighs clench, the sweat roll down his neck, how his back arched when the woman sucked him off. He looked into the camera at that moment, his eyes bright and honey-colored, flashing a little with his grace, seeming to see straight into Sam, the laughter absent, a nameless emotion in its place.

Sam shuffled back to his room, laptop under his arm, watching his overly sweet coffee as not to spill it. He passed Dean’s room.

The door swung open, making Sam slosh his coffee. 

“Dammit, Dean-” he complained and looked up.

Cas was staring back, eyes wide with surprise, wearing nothing but Dean’s dead guy robe. Sam gawked at him, the pieces falling into place. It had finally happened.

Dean popped up in his bed, his hair sticking up, obviously had just had sex, a guilty look on his face. 

“Sam it’s-”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not what it looks like? For fuck’s sake, I hope to Christ it’s what it looks like, and it’s about fucking time.”

Cas beamed at him as he gave a weak salute and continued down the hall. His heart sank. He was happy for them, but knew it would send him adrift even further, make him feel even more alone.

He shut the door to his room firmly and turned the lock. It felt like the kind of day he should spend all day in bed. He opened the laptop again and refreshed his page. 

‘Gabriel-lives’ homepage came up again, no new fics posted yet. He finally got the balls enough to make a profile and comment, but the writer had yet to write back. It was fine- there were thousands and thousands of hits on the fics, he was sure there were tons of comments to answer- but when he scrolled down, there were no answers to any of the comments.

Sam opened the tab to the last one posted- a fic where Gabriel had been resurrected by Metatron with the angel tablet- and started to re-read it. It was strange. It seemed really detailed; Cas had told them what had happened later, that he wasn’t sure if it was really Gabriel or if it was an entire fabrication built by Metatron. In it, Gabriel takes Cas’s cell phone from him in the car and leaves a message on Dean’s voicemail. Cas told them about it- Dean never got the message so they assumed the whole thing had been a pocket world created by Metatron. 

But in the fic, the point of view is told by Gabriel and he hangs the phone up before leaving the message and making Cas’s gas tank empty so he has to pull over to the nearest filling station. Then something is different, something that Cas never mentioned. A coda thing. 

In it, Gabriel makes a second phone call. To Sam.

In it, Sam answers the phone and Gabriel frantically tells him that Cas is being set up, that Gabriel’s being held hostage and Sam had to come rescue him soon, before it was too late. Tells him to look for the signs, look for a way- Fic Sam doesn’t believe it and hangs up. Gabriel calls again and there’s no answer. The following description of the deep sadness and rejection Gabriel felt hit Sam in the stomach and he fought the tightness in his chest. 

He set the laptop aside and stared at the ceiling. If he only had known. If there was something he could have done to save him from Metatron, he would have, surely Gabe knew that.

Sam shook his head. What? Gabriel was dead, it had all been an illusion, and Becky must have posted the book and this ‘Gabriel-lives’ person copied it, right?

Sam sat back up, opened his computer and opened a search window. He looked for the unpublished works of Edlund Carver and scrolled through the files. He’d never really bothered to read them; he’d lived it, what was the point?

He stopped scrolling when he saw the book title _Meta Fiction._ Maybe it had something to do with Metatron. It was good a place to start as any. He struck gold.

He skipped to the scene where Cas and Gabriel are in Cas’s car together. But the POV was all wrong. There were small details told in the fan fiction- stuff about the capture of Gadreel that weren’t in the book. Things that only Sam or Dean would know.

It was all wrong. The writer shouldn’t have insider information, only Chuck should. Sam started opening tabs of the other fics and and books, shrinking the windows side by side, and comparing the two. The book, _Changing Channels_ , didn’t include Gabriel’s apology to Sam. But the fic did.

“Holy fuck,” Sam whispered.

He jumped up, taking his laptop, and ran to Dean’s room, pounding on the door.

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean’s voice shouted, “kinda busy here!”

“It’s important, Dean!” 

Cas opened the door, looking concerned. “What is it, Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam turned his computer so Cas could see. “Look, the fics, they know more than the books, they know more because the person who wrote them had to be there.”

Dean wrapped a sheet around himself grumbling under his breath, but came over. 

“That can’t be possible, unless Chuck is writing fanfiction now,” Dean yawned. He kind of looked like crap. No sleep, probably. Sam cringed at the memory of the fic Dean and Cas probably read, and turned back to the screen. 

“I don’t think Chuck’s writing anything. I think it’s Gabriel.”

“Sam,” Cas said uncertainly, “I’m almost positive Gabriel is dead. He was just an illusion created by Metatron.”

“But what if he wasn’t? What if he’s been trapped by something, and this is the only way he can try and communicate to us.”

“Jesus, Sam,” Dean yanked the laptop out of his hands. “I knew you were bad off, but this is ridiculous! Do you hear yourself? This shit isn’t reality, it’s just some...what did Marie call it? ‘Creative interpretation?’ Whatever. Just teenage girls all mushy and sappy romance crap. Means nothing. You’re just clinging to something to keep you busy- don’t get me wrong, it’s fine, I don’t care that you’re getting off to this ‘Sabriel’ crap, but don’t confuse it with reality.”

Sam snatched his laptop back. “Funny how it’s crap, but for you and Cas, it’s real? What about that, huh?” Sam knew he sounded like a defensive baby, but he didn’t care. This had to mean something, right?

“Sam,” Cas took Sam’s elbow and lead him out of the room, ignoring Dean’s protests. “I think it’s possible to get carried away. What is it you think the writing is saying?”

Sam deflated in relief. Cas was at least humoring him. 

“There’s details in the fic that Chuck didn’t write in the books. Look,” he sat the computer down and opened the tabs. “See? This conversation between Gabriel and me happened when he had us trapped in TV land. I never even told Dean about it. I’d almost forgotten about it until now.”

Cas was watching his face closely. “I think it’s possible this is Gabriel. I think it’s possible it’s my Father interfering again.” Sam could see the resentment in the angel’s eyes as he spoke. “At this point, I’m willing to accept about any explanation. I hate to remind you of the time when you were praying and Lucifer was answering those prayers. He is very powerful, and I wouldn’t put it past him to try and draw you in again. He came in the form of your father, didn’t he? Lucifer may claim to have moved on from you, and is now trapped in the vessel he’s in now, but he holds grudges better than any other being in existence. You must know that is a real possibility.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, it just… Lucifer is crude, blunt. This is so much more delicate, hidden. How would Lucifer know all the things that happened while he was still in the cage? This is so...I don’t know, intimate.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “I have spent time with Lucifer in my head too. But I cannot even begin to compare my experience with yours. If you say it isn’t him, I believe you.”

Sam turned and pulled Cas into a hug, surprising them both. Cas returned it, and Sam remembered when he and the angel became friends. Trying to get Dean back for being a demon, trying to extract Gadreel’s grace from Sam. He was happy Cas was around. It flew in the face of feeling so alone.

It was odd that Sam could relate to Cas more emotionally than his brother, of all people.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Sure Sam.” Cas pulled back and smiled. “And thank you for leaving the laptop out...it, uh…”

“No problem,” Sam huffed, not really wanting to know the details of how he and Dean had gotten together. 

“Perhaps you should document all your findings and we’ll try and find a pattern.” Cas’s eyes darted back to the hallway, where Dean’s room was. 

Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Go ahead back. This can wait.”

Cas looked grateful and went back to Dean’s bed. Sam had to smile a little. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The box was starting to feel like home. 

The kind of home one would have if they really liked small metal boxes.

Gabriel ran his hands over his face, finally beginning to feel worried for himself. He’d managed to stave off depression and dispondance by running his mouth, cracking jokes, but Kentucky Fried Fuckface had ordered his mouth be sewn shut, and he was starting to lose his sense of humor.

He was pretty sure the guy was kidding. How could anyone walking around in that ridiculous suit not be kidding? But no, alas, the mint julep-sucking fuck stick was sincere, and although it took a total of seven demons getting killed before Asmodeus accomplished the task, Gabriel had lost in the end, weak as a kitten against his own powers. 

He scratched at the scarring on his chest. It was weird having the sensation- he’d had the vessel for centuries- but never paid much attention to its needs. He could smell that he needed a bath, hunger gnawed at his gut, and the loneliness and sorrow had begin to set in. In all his existence, he’d never understood loneliness; he could manufacture all sorts of hot ladies and willing young men. They weren’t the best conversationalists, granted, but it kept him sane while he was holed up in a Heaven belonging to an eighteenth century Afgan Monarch. The King was usually busy with his own herem to notice Gabriel’s pocket Universe, and it was fine. 

For awhile. Time moved so differently in Heaven. On earth, he bounced around, constantly entertained by the foibles of mankind. The way they loved, the way the hated, the way the were surprised to receive their comeuppance. He had been king; doling out punishments, judge, jury, and executioner, and it was splendid fun.

Except when it wasn’t fun. It got to be meaningless. Dad was gone, his brothers were giant douchebags, and the age of the apocalypse was upon them. The idea that it could all be over really appealed to him. For all of existence to be wiped from the map seemed like the next adventure, really. Anything to cure him of his boredom. 

And then the Winchesters came along. Those stupid, hillbilly, idiot humans who were chosen to be the meatsuits his brothers would ride to the big event. 

And it was so fucking stupid of him to interfere like he had. He should have just stayed at the sidelines, left well enough alone, but no. He had to run into them by chance (as if chance were a thing), at the university, and he’d become enamoured with a tall, long legged, idiot biped human with a fucking bowl cut. Or something. He could tell himself that he didn’t quite remember what Sam looked like, but he remembered every detail of his stupid pretty face, from the hazel of his eyes to the mole on his cheek to the way he bit his lip when he didn’t know what to say. And so what? Maybe they did try to kill each other, but some relationships have a rocky start-

Except it wasn’t a real relationship. It was the archangel equivalent of pulling Sam’s pigtails; teasing him, then torturing him but for his own good (he really needed to learn that Dean was his weakness, but Gabe caved and brought him back to Sam in the end), and even stupidly apologizing to Sam when he had him in the TV world. It was supposed to go differently. Sam was supposed to forgive him, they would bang, then Gabriel would fuck off before Lucifer got his grubby hands on him. But no. Sammy had to get pissed. So Gabriel turned him into a car. He deserved it. Sort of.

But then they trapped him. And the jig was up. He should have just given up, let Lucifer have him, but it was too late. He was hooked. Sammy was an enigma. He was a riddle to solve.

Gabriel had his place in the Monarch’s Heaven all ready to go when Lucifer offed him. Gabriel had done his best to make Sam jealous by flaunting his love for Kali in front of him, but alas again, he had run out of time and his plan to hitch a ride with the Winchesters was stymied by their idiot heroics to save the staff of the hotel from being eaten or smited. If they had just gotten in the car with him, he’d have his little Sammy de’jour and dramatically break up with him and disappear forever, or until the Universe ended. 

But like most things that involved him interacting with anyone other than himself, it went pear-shaped. Gabriel improvised the dvd, giving those idiots a giant clue on how to open Lucifer’s cage and dump him back in. Then he washed his hands of the whole situation and fucked off. 

And life was good, sort of. The bitterness had begun to set in not long before Metatron, that little troll, captured him, using him as a puppet in his grotesque and poorly written narrative, trying to trick Castiel. It ended up better than had been expected- Cassie was so much smarter than people gave him credit for. He saw through the ruse, and Gabriel freed him. The best part about all of it was being able to see his little brother again and embrace him. Gabriel had been shocked by the effect the hug had on him; at the time he played it off, but it had been eons since he had that type of physical affection. He wasn’t sure where Castiel learned to hug, but he was sure the Winchesters had something to do with it. They were pretty affectionate for manly douchebags. But Cassie hadn’t even hesitated, he just grabbed Gabe and squeezed, and when he sent baby brother back to Metatron, Gabe felt the loss of love, and he was suddenly so much lonelier than he had been before. 

He had lied to Castiel- he hadn’t really fallen with the other angels. He’d been summoned before that happened, and trapped, and forced to listen to Metatron whine on and on about his abandonment issues. For fuck’s sake he wasn’t the only one that Dad left! 

When Metatron had fallen from grace, Gabriel got the fuck out of Dodge, and hid out where he could, staying below the radar, not even using his grace in case someone was watching for him.

Then Dad came back, and the shit hit the fan. He had come to Gabriel, asking for help to fight Auntie Amara, but Gabriel opened his stupid mouth, as always, and said some choice things about Her. Dad said he wouldn’t beg, but would respect Gabriel’s choice to stay hidden. He said he could see into Gabe’s heart and the sadness that lived there. In the end, Dad sat on the couch in the seedy motel and Gabe sat on the floor with his head resting on His knee, crying like a baby human. Dad had stroked his hair and groomed his wings; it was the most care he’d ever received in his long existence, and it changed him. Yeah maybe he was a little resentful still, but Dad acknowledged that Gabriel didn’t have to be God’s little soldier, but was allowed to have what He bestowed on the human race- free will. 

He hadn’t seen Dad since, but he knew He and Amara left together. It should have left Gabriel bitter again, but all it did was put a longing in his heart. He wanted family too.

But where to go? Michael was trapped in Hell, Raphael was reportedly dead, and Luci had killed Gabriel. That family wasn’t what he wanted. He thought of Cassie and that hug. His brother. Who had gone out and made his family, earned his way into the Winchester’s hearts. Gabriel was maybe a little jealous. 

It was his own fault he got trapped, really. He only used his grace one teeny tiny way, and he popped up on someone’s radar. It was dumb luck he was hiding in Atlanta and Asmodeus, that Gone With the Wind reject, found him and was lucky enough to trap him. Gabe just wanted a little more action than his right hand, so he’d manifested a copy of Sam, and well… When all was said and done, he’d put the power out on half the Eastern Seaboard. Not exactly subtle.

That asshole had drawn the horn sigil, trapped him in holy oil, and used a blade Gabriel had never seen before to carve runes into his vessel’s chest and back. It hurt like hell, and the newly felt pain brought him to his knees. He was shoved into a metal box, and there he sat, mostly powerless, and nothing but his own snark to keep him company. 

He couldn’t use his grace to get out. He couldn’t fly- his wings were bound, and he couldn’t get into any of the demon’s heads. The best he could do was tap into the wifi that had been set up in that stinking sulfur pit of a building that once had been a hospital. He knew he was above ground, and the air held that stink of misery and death that only a human hospital pre-modern medicine could produce. He was having a blast for a short moment, overloading the demon’s laptops with porn featuring himself, but they put a stop to it by sewing his mouth shut. 

Having his voice stolen very nearly broke him. It was truly hell not to be able to voice all the brilliant sarcastic remarks, and one of those fuckers kept setting him up for comebacks- lame innuendos, unfinished puns, and easily retorted insults. It was maddening.

He started searching for the Winchesters, hoping Cassie would be with them.

It was weird- the searches gave him two types of results; wanted by the FBI and a bunch of fan fiction sites. He had jumped on that right away, reading a few and having to back up and find the books the fics were referencing. Turned out Dad had a pen name, and his pen name had a pen name, and he’d written everything that had happened when the Winchesters started the apocalypse. 

Gabriel was even featured in a few books. It wasn’t the most flattering, sometimes, but according to the fan fiction he’d read, he was pretty popular among fans. Before long, he’d read everything written about him and Sam, known as Sabriel. Some of it was so very close to his own naughty fantasies, some of the details were wrong, but it wasn’t bad. He couldn’t help himself. He had to write one. 

‘Gabriel-lives’ became his url, and he wrote story after story, indulging his imagination, reliving fantasies of what would have happened if he’d said something differently, or been there longer, or made a move on Sam. He wrote his brother and Dean together- that practically happened on its own; stupid idiots were made for each other- and he wrote himself with Sam. It was dirty rough sex, the way he liked it, but it quickly turned to something else, something closer to how he truly felt. The comments were always positive, and he had thousands of readers very quickly. It was the bright spot in his small life in that box, and he stayed immersed in the narrative, staying quiet and detached. 

But something happened yesterday. 

That leisure suit clad demon slid open the the hole in the door and a new face looked through. He looked startled, and Gabriel caught ‘Catch’ or ‘Ketch’ or something. Mr. Ketch. Asmodeus was showing off his pet archangel, and Gabriel could only stare back, cursing loudly in his head as he desperately tried to get through his binding and read his mind.

The Ketch guy said something about the Winchesters, and Gabriel could have cried. They were still out there, still being a thorn in the side of Heaven and Hell, and maybe…

Gabriel shut his eyes and searched the internet again, looking for security cameras, any image, anything that could tell him where the boys were hiding. He struck lucky and found a succession of footage of Dean and Cassie buying beer in Lebanon, Kansas over a long period of time. He looked around area data searches and found an IP address which mostly had Asian porn, Google maps, and murder and strange occurance articles and police reports. He paused when he saw a familiar title. It was one of his fics. Was one of the Winchesters reading his fanfiction? There was no way he could be that lucky.

_Thank Dad._ It _was_ Sam. He’d even left a few comments. He was reading.

Gabriel came up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. He refreshed the page, hoping for the hundredth time there would be a new fic posted. Nothing.

He took a break and went for more coffee. It was nearly 2 am, and he couldn’t sleep. There was no way he was going to sleep, not knowing for sure that Gabriel was out there somewhere, writing fics, alive. He poured a cup and quietly jogged back to his room. He was glad the noises had stopped coming from Dean’s (and he guessed Cas’s now too) room and closed his door. He refreshed the page. 

There was a new post.

_Sabriel Awareness Day._

He furrowed his brow. Glancing at the time, he realized it had been Groundhog’s Day for about two hours now, and the irony made him huff a laugh. He thought back for a brief minute to the conversation he had with who he’d thought at the time was just a Trickster. He’d pleaded for Dean’s life, and Gabriel granted it to him. He finally woke up in the real world, Asia not playing on the radio, the Bill Murray Effect over. The fic popped up and he began to read.

_Gabriel sat in the metal box, wondering who this Mr. Ketch guy was. He looked like some smarmy Brit rejected from the final season of Downton Abbey, and he stared back at Gabriel with confused eyes. He knew the Winchesters. He knew where they were, and he knew where Gabriel was._

_Sam read the passage on the screen, suddenly realizing what was happening. Gabriel was calling to him, telling him to get off his giant moose ass and come rescue him from evil Colonel Sanders._

_The box was in an abandoned hospital, a place Sam might have been before. The demons had depleted in number since the week before, and he might have a chance to save the wounded archangel._

_Go! Seriously, Sammy, I’d draw you a map, but as I haven’t got a clue where I am, I can’t._

Sam stared at the screen, wondering if he was losing his mind.

_Sammy stared at the screen, wondering-_

_For fuck’s sake, Sam Winchester. Get in that deathtrap of a car and come get me. Do that thing with the phone tracing or whatever and find where Mr. Ketchup just was. I’m kind of dying here._

Sam started and grabbed his phone. He opened the app he’d cloned Ketch’s phone on and clicked his number. A map of last locations popped up and he zoomed in. Fall River Massachusetts, Needham Asylum. Wasn’t that where Cas said he and Lucifer had been held? 

He hurriedly got dressed. He grabbed his 9mm and shoved it in the back of his pants.

“Dean! Cas! We have to go!” He banged on the door. There was no answer. He tried the knob, and it opened to an empty room.

“Fuck.” He ran down the hall, into the war room and found a scribbled note on the table. 

_Went to Walmart for lube,_ it read in Dean’s chicken scratch. Sam cringed and dropped it. Only his brother would take an angel to buy lube at 2am at an all-night Walmart. Classy. 

The keys to the Impala were gone, but Cas’s truck keys were there, so Sam grabbed them and ran up the stairs and out the door. He’d call Dean on the way.

He put the address of the hospital in his GPS. 25 hours! Fuck, that took too long. He turned the engine on, looking up airline tickets as it warmed up. February was bitter cold in Kansas, and Massachusetts would be worse. He was pretty certain the truck wouldn’t make it.

He booked a one-way flight and paid with a phony credit card. It was risky flying, but with Dean elsewhere, he had a better chance slipping by unnoticed. He’d stop for gas on the way to the airport and get some glasses or something to disguise himself a little. Fortunately, it was post New Year’s and flights were available on short notice.

****

The airport was pretty empty at 4am. The truck had been stowed outside the airport, and Sam walked the rest of the way. He’d hit a dollar store before he got there and bought a backpack, the appropriate-sized toiletries, a baseball cap, and a few extra clothing items. Fortunately Cas carried a box of their spare fake badges, so he grabbed a FBI one and matching driver’s licence. That would be enough to get him onto the plane.

The flight was short, but it seemed to take an eternity, and Sam had to do his very best to sit still, smile at the staff, and even engage in a conversation with the woman next to him as to seem like a normal guy taking a very very early normal flight to Massachusetts.

He didn’t realize just how anxious flying had made him until he stepped into the terminal and turned his phone back on. 5 missed calls from Dean. Oops.

They were back to back alternating messages of, ‘call me back, wtf,’ and ‘are you okay?’

He dialed quickly, looking for a taxi.

“Sam! What the hell, man, where are you?”

“Logan Airport in Boston.”

“Boston? Why Boston?”

“Dean, I’m kind of in a hurry, just have Cas fill you in on our conversation- I’m headed to Crowley’s asylum in Fall River. I think Gabriel is there.”

Sam realized he must be on speaker when Cas spoke. 

“Sam, it could be a trap-”

“It’s not, I promise you, just go look at my laptop.”

He could almost hear Dean’s eyeroll. “We’ve seen what’s-”

“Dean, just look at the laptop.”

There was a shuffling sound and grumbling. Sam hopped into a cab and gave the guy the address to a nearby hotel. He was planning to check in, steal a car, and drive the rest of the way- about an hour if he could beat morning traffic.

“Here it is-” Sam could hear Dean reading it under his breath. “Holy fuck, Sam. If this isn’t him I’ll be fucking shocked. Cas?”

Cas hummed in agreement. “This doesn’t sound like Lucifer or Asmodeus, but you don’t know what you’re walking into- be careful.”

“I will guys, I’ll let you know when I get there. See if any other hunters are in the area in case I need backup.”

“Got it,” Dean said brusquely and hung up. Sam was used to it- it meant Dean was on the phone immediately finding him help.

Sam had the driver hit a Walgreens so he could grab a few things (a whole lot of things really), and they headed to the hotel. Sam paid the driver and stopped in the office for his key. He’d selected a room near the back of the hotel so he could come and go without being seen. This place was just seedy enough to not having any security cameras set up, which was perfect if he was going to bring Gabriel back there.

The problem with flying was no weapons. He couldn’t smuggle the demon blade onboard, so he was basically flying blind and unarmed. Hopefully he’d be able to get the jump on one of the remaining guards and take his angel blade. It seemed like every damn body was carrying one these days- it was a testament to how low the angel population was getting. 

He finished the last touches on the multitude of warding he’d spray painted on the walls and ceiling, and lined everything with salt for good measure. A few almost-finished angel wards would be completed when he got back with Gabe. _If_ he got back with Gabe.

Sam locked the room and jumped the fence around the parking lot. He was near the airport still, and there were plenty of older model, GPS-free junkers parked nearby. If he could be strealth about it, he could borrow the car and bring it back before the owner even woke up. He strolled into a neighborhood. He found a Chrysler New Yorker from the eighties and tried the door. It was unlocked, and he had it hotwired in a flash. It looked like it belonged to an old lady- there was a sermon playing on the radio and a cross hanging from the rearview.

“Guess I need all the help I can get,” Sam tapped the cross, making it swing as he pulled away from the curb.

The drive was quicker than he thought. The sun rose as he drove the speed limit to rescue his-

Wait, what was Gabriel to him again? He blushed when he realized Gabe knew he’d been reading the smutty fanfictions, and knew he must have liked them. Fuck, he’d even left comments! Nothing too telling about how he got off thinking about them, but he definitely said he liked them. 

Did it mean Gabriel wanted him? Like, really wanted him? Sam let the scenes from the fic flood his mind, and he thought through each dirty scenario and action, fucking Gabriel over a desk, or taking him quickly in TV Land on a crowded dance floor. He felt his pants tighten, and decided to try and shut it down. He needed to formulate a plan.

He honestly couldn’t think of anything except a Dean-style gung-ho kick down the door-style entrance, but he needed to get in quietly. He sort of remembered the last time he was there- when Amara was a creepy young girl, and he’d gotten knocked out (of course), but he thought he could find the main chamber Crowley hung out in.

His phone announced his arrival at the address. It was still pretty dark outside, so he left the car a block away and snuck over to the fence. He jumped over and darted around the side of the building, still not seeing anyone.

There was a low window propped open with a rotting DSM book, so he slipped in. Carefully replacing the book, he stood by the door of the room and waited to hear something.

There was just silence. He moved into the long hallway Crowley had retrofitted with cheesy torch sconces and felt a pang of sadness for the demon that sacrificed himself for them. 

The doors to Crowley’s throne room were propped open ane he could hear someone moving around inside. It was only one demon, whistling as he perused a Hustler magazine, turning it to look at the models, his hand shoved down the front of his pants. Beyond him was a metal box.

It was barely tall enough for an average man to stand in, let alone lie down in. It was smaller than the cage in Hell. How the fuck did they keep someone as powerful as Gabriel in such a tiny space?

The demon grunted, drawing back Sam’s attention. He darted out quietly, hiding behind a column and moving around to take out the demon, literally catching him with his pants down. 

Sam looked peeked out at the demon. Ugh, he was really getting into it. Sam spied an angel blade on the floor by his seat. It was fucked up how confident these angel dicks were that they left only one guard on an archangel and he wasn’t taking his job very seriously. Sam was completely grossed out, but he knew the exact moment he would strike.

The demon’s hand was speeding up, his breath coming out in pants, a high whine in the back of his throat. Sam wrinkled his nose and counted to three. And dove for the blade.

The demon died with his dick in his hand, sparks in his eyes and the magazine still clutched in his fingers.

There was a weak thumping from inside the box. Sam looked at the padlock on the door. It was a normal padlock on the box, nothing magical- it wasn’t what was holding Gabriel hostage. 

Sam pulled his lock picking kit out and went to work. Twenty seconds and it was open, and Sam pulled on the handle, opening the door with a squeal of metal. He froze and looked toward the door, but nobody came.

Sam squinted into the darkness of the box, making out a form slouched over along the back wall. He ducked in, angel blade in hand, suddenly realizing if it was a trap, he was truly fucked. 

“Gabriel?” His voice echoed. The figure became clearer as Sam’s eyes adjusted. It was Gabriel. And he looked awful. He was in rags, slumped, with his eyes closed, barefoot and chained. 

There was noise outside. Sam ducked forward and picked up the frail body and backed out of the box. He only paused a moment to check Gabe’s eyes- pupils still dilated, still breathing. Wait, did archangels even need to breathe? Sam would have loved to ask questions, but he had to get the fuck out and quickly.

Gabriel’s clothing was filthy, and he honestly needed a serious bath- if he was smelly, he must have been almost human by that point. His hair was long as usual, but his mouth-

His mouth was stitched shut. The skin looked like it was trying to grow over the stitches, so his ability to heal was being hindered somehow. 

Voices drifted down the hall, just conversation, so they still didn’t know he was there. He laid Gabriel down for a second and drug the dead demon by the ankles, his hand still in his pants, into the box, closing it as quietly as he could, and snapped the lock closed. Hopefully whomever wouldn’t figure out what had happened until they’d gotten out.

He scooped up Gabe and tossed him over his shoulder and moved to stand beside the door, out of sight.

“- like he even knows anything anyways. I think we were better off before that idiot.”

“You think so?” another voice answered. “Hey, where’s Bill?”

Sam slid out the door when they turned their backs, making his way down the passageway to the room he’d come in. He could barely hear the demons’ voices as he lowered Gabriel out the window to the grass below.

One of the demons snorted. “Prob’ly somewhere, jerking off. Guy’s such a weirdo.”

Sam slid out the window, lowering it quietly, jamming the book back in, scooped up the injured archangel, and flipped him over his shoulder, running as fast as he could to where he’d left the Chrysler. 

He dumped Gabriel in the passenger seat, leaning across to buckle him in. He’d never really been that close to Gabe before, and he vibrated slightly in fear and excitement. 

“Mmph.” 

Sam jumped, banging his head as he withdrew from the car quickly. Gabriel’s eyes were open, blinking slowly, trying to focus. He looked a bit gray, he had to be dehydrated. Sam wondered if the demons had bothered feeding him at all.

“Don’t worry,” Sam stammered, “I’m getting you out of here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes which screamed, _no shit, Sherlock,_ and he jerked his head, indicating Sam get a move on.

Thunder crackled above them, and clouds raced in. Asmodeus had probably returned.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Sam muttered, sliding over the hood, _Dukes of Hazzard_ style, and swinging into the driver’s seat. It was on and peeling out down the street before he glanced at Gabriel. An eyebrow arched, the snark dancing behind his eyes, and in that tiny little glance, Sam knew the archangel would be fine. 

“I’m in a hotel near the airport. I’m dumping the car nearby, and we can get in without being seen.” He glanced at Gabriel again. His nose was wrinkled. _That doesn’t sound safe._

“Relax, I’ve got it warded against literally everything-” Gabe’s eyebrow went up again, “yes- even against angels. I’ll remove it when Cas and Dean get here so Cas can get in.”

The look in Gabriel’s eyes went swiftly from skeptical to hopeful, and the archangel looked away from Sam quickly, leaning his head against the window.

Oh, he should probably call Dean and Cas and let them know he’s fine. Right on cue, his phone buzzed, showing Cas’s name.

“Hey Cas, I’ve got the package.” Gabriel snorted with silent laughter. Sam blushed at his wording, and ignored Gabe’s look. _I’ll bet you do._ “Shut up.”

“I haven’t said anything, Sam, but I’m glad to know you’re okay,” Cas said, his voice changing as he put Sam on speakerphone. 

“Sammy?” Dean sounded a little frantic. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Dean, I’m fine.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s mother-henning. He refused to look at Gabriel who was snorting again. Sam wondered how long he could keep Gabriel tied up, then blushed again when thoughts of about seven of Gabriel-lives’s smutty fics popped into his brain. 

“We didn’t find backup, but that’s probably for the best. It’ll take another day or two to get there, but we’re going to switch off, and let each other sleep.”

“I’ll bet you are,” Sam said before he could stop himself. Gabe was jumping up and down in his seat, making strained gleeful noises. Sam risked a look. The archangel had tears running down his face, he was laughing so hard.

“Real mature, Sam,” Dean grumbled. “Like you’re one to talk-” 

Sam interrupted, “Okay, I’ll text you the hotel address, bye!” and hung up the phone. He sighed deeply. He could feel Gabe’s eyes boring into his face, but he ignored it in favor of turning on the radio and pretending there wasn’t serious tension in the air between them. 

“MMph.” Sam looked over- Gabe held out his shackled wrists.

“Oh, I have a lockpick kit, you want to try? I don’t want to stop until we’re back at the hotel.”

Gabriel nodded and took the kit when Sam handed it to him. It was odd to watch someone who was once so very powerful struggle with something so small. He was getting frustrated quickly, and Sam took back the picks just before Gabriel got mad enough to throw them out the car window. Just the small exertion seemed to wind him. 

“Why don’t you rest. You might have to walk a little bit soon, so take a nap or something.”

Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, made a _for fuck’s sake, okay_ noise, and curled up as best he could, leaning against the window. Sam removed his jacket and spread it over him. He hummed in gratitude and was soon breathing regularly, if not a little raggedly. 

Sam took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. He was slammed with too many emotions at once: regret, joy, anger, loss, hope, and fear. He pushed them away the best he could and concentrated on the ride. The song on the radio changed, and Sam jolted when _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia came on. He looked over at Gabriel, but the archangel seemed to be fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, no beta 'cause I have to post. It's a compulsion.

Gabriel woke to a gentle nudging of his hands as Sam unlocked the cuffs. They were plain shackles, nothing special, and he watched as Sam furrowed his brow, trying to figure out why they weren’t magic. Gabe tried to tell him, but remembered this was real life and his mouth was still sewn shut. He’d rip the stitches out himself, but he was mostly human now, so who knew how long it would take to heal his mouth? Better to let his cute little nurse Sam fix him up. 

He smiled and let Sam help him out of the car. The moose was right, the nap did make him feel a bit better. His abdomen growled loudly. Sam looked surprised.

“You’re hungry?”

Gabe huffed his disapproval at the annoying condition of hunger. He would kill an army of Spartans for a Snickers bar.

“I have stuff back at the room. And there’s always the vending machine.” Sam grinned, like he could tell that was the best news ever in Gabriel’s life. And Gabe was like, _The_ news guy, so he knew good news. 

Gabe swayed on his feet and let Sam hold him up. He was being a bit delirious even in his head.

They left the hoopty car at the curb of what looked like an old lady’s house, judging by the enormous number of garden gnomes in her yard alone. Gabriel squinted. He couldn’t tell if they were scampering around, or he was getting lightheaded. He blinked and everything went black.

*******

Someone was tipping his head back, putting a cup to his lips. Gabe automatically sipped, the cool water absolute heaven to his gummy, dry mouth. Only a little and then the cup was withdrawn. He whimpered. 

“Just a little or you’ll just vomit.”

Gabe opened his eyes at Sam’s voice. He blinked at the large plaid covered moose hunching on the bed next to him. It was the most devine sight, Sam’s hair longer than ever, his hazel eyes flickering to Gabe’s, then down to his mouth. Gabe’s fingertips flew to his lips. The stitches had been removed, and Sam had put some sort of medicinal-smelling goo on them.

“Don’t touch them, you don’t need an infection.” Sam pushed his hand back to lay by his side again. Gabe blinked. _Fuck_ Sam’s touch lit up every part of him. 

“Uhhg,” was the best he could do for the first words out of his mouth in months. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “I knew the silence was too good to last.” His dimples showed, making Gabe’s stomach flip.

He cleared his throat and tried again, opening his mouth felt weird. 

“If I don’t get some sugar in my mouth in the next three seconds, I swear to Dad, I’ll set this place on fire.”

Sam laughed again, the sound round and full. Gabe raised an eyebrow. Sam never thought he was that amusing before. The hunter held up a bottle of blue Gatorade- not the sugar-free kind, and cracked it open. 

“Fuck yes, gimme gimme,” Gabe held his hands out, letting Sam help guide the bottle to his lips. Gabe was wrong. _This_ was heaven in a bottle. He drank a few more sips than he had with the water, waited to see if it would come back up, and drank some more. 

“I ordered a few pizzas. I know you do sweet, but you need some carbs and protein and definitely some fat, so I got extra cheese meat lover’s.”

“Huh, what a coincidence, that’s what they called me in the Grecian bathhouses,” Gabriel quipped automatically. He sighed heavily. It felt so good to have his voice back. “Speaking of baths, I smell all gross and _humany_ , mind if I wash up or something? I think I know the gist of how things work.” He really wasn’t entirely sure he could even turn on the bathtub, but he had his pride, dammit. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’ve already run a bath for you. I put some tea tree oil in it, it might help with the scarring.” Sam cringed and looked away.

Gabriel looked down and saw that the sigil runes were visible by his collarbones. 

“Yep, so that’s how he got me. Caught me with my pants down, and carved me up pretty good. Can’t do much of anything except a little light mind-reading and internet surfing.”

“And posting,” Sam blushed. “Look, I would have caught on sooner, I just. I don’t know. I’ve just been really down lately.”

“Sammy, don’t worry about it, all in the past. My career as a fic writer might be over, but holy shit! Destiel is canon!” Gabriel hooted in triumph.

Sam laughed and helped Gabe to the bathroom. He showed him where the soaps and shampoos were, and Gabriel just stood there and stared. It seemed like a whole lot of work. Sam caught him before he could hit the floor when his knees buckled. Oh, right. He was still hungry.

“Maybe, um, I should stay and help.” Sam was blushing again, and Gabe grinned until it hurt his lips, and allowed Sam to carefully undress him.

A sharp intake of breath made Gabe look down. Oh, right. The scarring.

“What did he do to you?” Sam whispered, his lips forming a thin line. Ooh. The moose was angry.

Gabe sighed dramatically, pushing back the sadness over his stolen grace.

“Asmodeus trapped me and scarred me. Not pretty, but does the job. It feeds him a steady diet of my grace- thus his sudden ability to do cooler stuff than a lowly Prince of Hell should be able to.”

“Yeah, Cas was wondering about that.” Sam reached out a finger, hesitated, and dropped his hand. Gabriel frowned. Sam probably thought it was ugly. Ugh, wait until he saw Gabe’s back.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s pants and underwear quickly, tossing everything aside to lift the archangel and get him into the tub. Sam carefully didn’t look at Gabriel’s junk, but the angel didn’t care, he was too dehydrated- if he got a boner, he’d probably just pass out again.

The water felt amazing. Sam using a washcloth to scrub his scars was amazing. The way Sam’s fingertips massaged his scalp as he washed, rinsed, and repeated was amazing. 

There was another sharp intake of breath when he had Gabriel lean forward to reach his back. Gabe had only glimpsed it himself, but he knew the runes went deep, binding his wings tightly, keeping him trapped in his vessel. At least he was in a vessel he preferred. Had been there for centuries. It felt like home, but knowing he couldn’t ever step out of the house ever again made him deeply depressed. An angel’s wings was their freedom. 

Sam’s touch on his back was light as he traced the runes, looking intently. Maybe the kid could read them, figure out how to remove them.

“Is Asmodeus able to track you with these?” Sam asked suddenly.

“Probably,” Gabe shrugged. “But this place is locked up tighter than a nun’s-”

Sam cleared his throat. Gabriel grinned. “You have archangel warding in the building. Any reason why? I thought my big bros were all out of commission.”

Sam dropped his head. “You don’t know, do you?”

Gabriel stiffened. “Know what?” Sam was silent. Gabriel scanned his mind by habit, but the images were tangled, past and present; Lucifer in many vessels, Michael in a strange world, a kid who looked disturbingly like Castiel- “Know what, Sam?”

At the use of his actual nickname, Sam looked up into his eyes. Gabe’s insides vibrated when he gazed back into Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes. They were a mixture of brown and green- a window to the perfect soul that dwelled within, ran through with the demon blood he’d been poisoned with as a baby. Gabriel wished to Dad that he could still see Sam’s soul. He could feel it, like a pulse, but it was invisible in this state.

“Lucifer is back,” Sam said, eyes searching. 

Gabe looked away. “Oh.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. It was really conflicting- sad that his brother killed him, and happy that he wasn’t the last archangel.

“...And…” Sam grimaced. “He had a nephilim, named Jack.” Gabriel sat up straight, making the room spin.

“An archangel nephilim?” That changed things.

“Yeah, but he’s kind of stuck in another dimension. Lucifer was trapped there with our mom, Jack went to try and find her, opening a wormhole of sorts...it’s kind of a long story. But Lucifer got back through, so maybe Jack and Mom can too.”

Gabe closed his eyes. The Archangel Blade. Asmodeus wanting to rule Hell. All the talk about the crown...All the pieces clicked into place. He was going to be forced to kill his brother. 

He pushed away all his thoughts and relaxed back into the tub. Sam picked up the cloth, working on Gabriel’s torso, going lower and lower. Gabriel groaned in appreciation, getting light headed as what little blood he had raced toward his cock. He peeked at Sam- the hunter was red-faced and his pupils were enlarged- he was enjoying it just as much. Gabe cursed that stupid demon for not feeding him. He might not get another chance to make a pass at Sammy, not with the bigger Winchester showing up in a day or so. 

Sam stood. “I’m going to the office to get the pizza- you okay for a few minutes?”

Gabe nodded and leaned back against the rim of the tub. Just as well, he would pass out before getting his mouth on Sam’s dick. 

He reached blindly down for the Gatorade on the floor and drank some more. The door to the room shut. A few minutes passed and it opened again, Sam’s footsteps accompanied by the delicious smell of pizza. Fuck, Gabriel’s stomach twisted. He grit his teeth to keep the Gatorade down.

“You finished up?” Sam called.

Gabriel considered making Sam come back in and wash his nether regions, but he knew he needed food and sleep more than a little bathtime romp. 

“Just a minute and you can come dry me off and powder my bottom,” Gabriel called back, trying to sound cheeky, but it came out to weakly.

Sam chuckled. Gabe took the soap and washcloth, scrubbing himself in the already foggy water and attempting to will down his sad erection. It happened instantly. Hmm. At least he had a little control over his vessel. 

Sam came back in and helped him up, wrapping him up in towels. Soon he was tucked beneath the blankets of the motel bed, the tv turned to a Harry Potter marathon. Sam was such a nerd. 

Gabe moaned in pleasure at the first bite of pizza. Sam had snuck him something- definitely not meat lover’s- It was some vegetarian crap, but it all tasted so good. Gabe usually stuck to the sugary delights of humanity- everything else tasted like molecules. But now he could taste the sauce, spicy and delicious, the crispy crust, the onions and peppers...his eyes were starting to droop. He felt the last few bites of his slice be removed from his hand. Sam pulled the covers over him and Gabe was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ba da bing bada boom, all done for ya. I'm sure I'll write a bunch more if they keep ole' Gabe alive longer than an episode or too. They fucking better.
> 
> Thanks for the comments guys!! They keep me alive.

Sam was warm. So very warm. He snuggled closer to the source of warmth, his chin hooking over the top of someone’s head, pulling their body closer and curling around it protectively. So nice. So warm. Such a good dream. He felt a slim-fingered hand snake around him and up his shirt, fingers dancing softly over his skin. He hummed in approval. Whoever this was smelled really good. Like tea tree oil. He buried his face into soft hair and inhaled. So good.

“Sammy,” a soft voice from under his chin was dragging him closer to consciousness, so he frowned and grumbled, squeezing his eyes tighter. The owner of the warm body was tickling his sides. Sam wriggled, pushing his pelvis forward, coming in contact with another pelvis, another stiff rod of morning wood. Sam smiled, grinding his hips a little. This dream was really good. Gabriel was in his arms, was turned on because of him. Sam loved this one, it usually ended when-

“Sam!” Gabe cried out when Sam ground their clothed erections together. 

Sam’s eyes popped open, reality crashing down. He scrambled back, sputtering.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows. He looked more like himself, the scarring on his lips was gone, his face was filled out, and the smirk on his face was doing things to Sam’s cock. Sam’s eyes wandered down his now uncovered body. His dick stood proudly and erect from a nest of golden curls, his foreskin retracted completely. Fuck, he looked so good.

“I’m sorry- hey you’ve healed up,” Sam looked away, blushing hard. Fuck he was so hard. Why was he chickening out?

“I’d say,” Gabriel drawled. “I guess being blocked by this very clever warding is rejuvenating my grace a little.” He wiggled his eyebrows and glanced at his cock, which twitched in response. “Maybe more than a little.”

“Fuck,” Sam whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He bit his lip and breathed hard. Every fantasy he’d had about the archangel in front of him ran through at top speed through his mind.

“Holy fuck!” Gabe cried, arching his back and grabbing the base of his cock. “Not fair. You have me at a disadvantage.”

“It’s hardly a disadvantage when you can read my mind.”

“And your dreams too, oowee, hot.” Gabe looked smug.

Sam smirked. He concentrated on an image of Gabriel crawling toward him, pulling the covers away and swallowing down his-

Gabriel scrambled over to Sam’s side of the bed and ripped the sheets away, pulling down Sam’s pajama pants. Sam leaned back and lifted his hips. He pulled off his shirt and lay back again, moaning when Gabriel straddled his lap, grinding his bare ass down on Sam’s cock. He pulled the shorter man down, looking at him searchingly in the eyes, finding lust and affection, no tricks, and caught his lips in a kiss, opening Gabe’s mouth with his tongue, kissing him hard. Gabriel moaned into his mouth, grinding down again and again, his erection caught between them. Sam reached between them and held the firm, hot flesh in his hand and swiped his thumb over the tip. He let Gabriel rut against him a little while longer, ravaging his mouth, enjoying the way the energy between them was palpable. 

He opened his eyes as Gabe pulled back and slid down his body, descending on Sam’s cock and pushing it past his saliva slicked lip, rolling his tongue around and hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he pulled off and came back up for a kiss. Sam grabbed Gabe’s shoulders and flipped him to his back, pushing between his legs with his knees, spreading the archangel’s legs wide, shoving his two fingers into Gabe’s mouth, letting him suck them and wet them with saliva. Sam pulled away his hand, and dipped down to take Gabe’s cock into his mouth. It was salty and musky, but sweet like candy- no surprise, really- and he pushed his slick fingers to Gabe’s hole. The archangel cied out, pushing down onto Sam’s fingers, his hands reaching to spread his cheeks wider and begging him for his fingers. Sam obliged, pressing them in to the hot silk tightness of his hole, sucking his cock and twisting his hand at the same time. God, he wanted to stick his dick in there so badly.

“So do it already,” Gabriel cried out impatiently, “put that giant fucking prick in me already, fuck, I want to feel it in the back of my throat!”

Sam growled possessively and thrust his fingers deeper, dragging them out, stopping halfway to press hard on Gabe’s prostate, making him arch of the bed as Sam moved up and caught his mouth at the same time, thrusting his tongue in, biting and sucking. Gabriel whimpered and clutched at Sam’s arms. 

“Fuck yes,” Gabe whispered when Sam pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock, looking down into Gabe’s eyes. 

“Lube?” Sam asked, using the tip of his dick to smear his own precome around Gabe’s hole- it was still a little slick with spit too.

“Just do it, big boy, I’ll be fine,” Gabe smiled up at him wickedly.

Sam shuttered and bit his lip, then spit in his hand and smeared it on his cock before pushing the tip in firmly, moaning as Gabe’s muscle gave way and he slid slowly in, the tightness almost painful, but so good. Gabe was panting and sweating, rocking to help Sam along, trying to hurry him up. Sam smirked, watching Gabe’s eyes glaze over in pleasure as Sam filled him completely. 

Sam held still for a moment, wondering what it was like for Gabe, having sex for the first time as an almost-human. It had to be different.

“It’s different-” Gabriel gritted out, his eyes rolling back. “It’s- I don’t know- emotional?” 

Sam pulled out, the drag pronounced- and grunted as he shoved back in.

“Emotional,” he muttered, the pleasure clouding his brain. He pumped in and out, speeding up. Gabe cried out, clutching the sheets as Sam bent his knees up further, folding Gabe in half. 

“Yeah-” Gabriel groaned, holding still and letting Sam pound into him. He was clutching at the headboard to keep the force of Sam’s thrusts from sliding him up the bed. 

Sam paused and lowered Gabriel’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling his smaller frame up until he was sitting in Sam’s lap, hanging on tightly as Sam lifted him and slammed him down on his cock. Gabriel crashed his lips to Sam’s sucking and biting, his cock trapped between their stomachs, the slickness of precome increasing. Sam tilted Gabe a little, making him throw back his head and cry out- Sam had found the right angle- and he wrapped a fist around Gabe and stroked him roughly, pulling Gabriel over the edge, come spurting on Sam’s hand, his hole flexing and fluttering tightly around Sam’s cock, making him falter his thrusts, until he could hold back no longer. Sparks went off behind his eyes and in the empty space between the edge and climax, Gabriel was there, in his head, calling his name, a bright golden spot, closer than anything Sam had ever been to anyone or anything. It hit his chest like a sledgehammer, and the loneliness he carried was obliterated, and the knowledge that this would be the one he would carry and be carried by until the ends of the earth filled his body, bursting through his center, and he shouted as he filled Gabriel, the archangel he saved, with hot come, pumping it into him, clutching him tightly as he was wracked with shudders, eye shut against the light and intensity. Gabriel was murmuring encouragement into his ear, kissing his neck, stroking his hair. 

When Sam got his breath back, he opened his eyes. The world appeared the same, as it always had been, but the glow between them remained, a sphere of light between their solar plexuses, pulsing and warm. Sam pulled back a little to watch in amazement as the light pulsed but remained, and the scarring on Gabriel’s chest began to heal. 

Gabriel himself had stayed wrapped around Sam, arms around his neck, head flung back, eyes open and alight with bright golden light, growing stronger and stronger. Gabriel seemed to come to himself and he slapped a hand over Sam’s just eyes as the light grew painful to his eyes, and the burst of energy that followed was so intense, Sam could hear the pictures rattle on the walls and a few car alarms outside went off. 

Sam was breathing rapidly, fearful but somehow returning to that safe calm place he had been moments before, entangled with Gabriel somehow. Gabe still had his hand over Sam’s eyes.

“Uh, Sammy,” Gabe sounded odd. “I’m gonna lower my hand, so don’t freak out.”

Sam swallowed and nodded.

Gabriel was inches away from is face, his eyes still glowing a little. Sam sucked in a breath and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Behind Gabriel, extended to the ceiling and then _through_ the ceiling, were six copper and gold wings. Wings. Actual wings. 

Sam was aware his mouth was open. “How-”

“Not sure,” Gabe replied sheepishly. “Buuuuut I might have accidentally touched your soul.”

“Touched my...seriously?” Sam was a bit taken aback. The last archangel who had touched his soul was Lucifer- when he was wearing Cas. It was pretty unpleasant. Not at all the same as what just happened between him and Gabriel.

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy, we know you’re not a soul virgin.” Gabe rolled his eyes fluttering his wings out and stretching them. “Just so you know, my stupid brother left a little bit of himself smeared in there- I went ahead and took it out, you’re welcome.” He said pointedly.

“You touched my soul.” Sam frowned and pulled the archangel off his softening cock with a squetch. “Is that was did... all that?” He waved his hand vaguely at the wings and Gabe’s healed chest.

Gabriel winked and Sam was wiped clean of the evidence of their romp. The archangel smiled smugly and pulled a lollipop out of thin air. He sucked it lewdly while Sam tried to get his thoughts together.

“When Lucifer touched-” he winced at the memory. “And when Cas borrowed some juice from a kid, it was incredibly painful. So…”

“Well, kiddo, I wasn’t exactly planning for that to happen. But you were wide open and I kinda stumbled into it. Usually taking soul juice from a human is not natural and the soul fights it, but yours was begging for a little fondle.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. 

Sam shook his head. “So Asmodeus can’t trace you now?”

Gabe scowled. “Ew, don’t ever say that douche nozzle’s name while we are havin’ nekkid time. Nekkid time is sacred.”

“I think I’m starting to panic.” Sam’s breathing was shallow and the world began to spin. Reality just kind of snuck up on him. He had just fucked an Archangel? What the actual fuck.”

“Okay, nekkid time over,” Gabe snapped his fingers and Sam found himself dressed and the bed made. “You okay?” Sam looked over at the concern etched in Gabriel’s face. It looked genuine. 

“Yeah, I just.. You mind putting those away for a minute?” Sam glanced up at the shining wings, each feather perfect and brilliant. 

The wings were snapped out of sight, and Gabriel stood, his face blank.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I really am. I…didn’t mean to upset you.” Gabriel looked down at his fingers, flexing them. “I really didn’t mean to touch you soul without your permission. I… I’m sorry.”

Gabriel looked away. “I should go-”

“No!” Sam jumped to his feet, covering Gabriel’s hand with his own before he could snap. “No, don’t leave. Please. It’s okay, I’m glad my soul could fix you. It’s, uh, it’s good.” He smiled awkwardly. The last thing he wanted was for Gabriel to leave him again. Just being near to him felt right. “Look, Gabriel, I’m just a bit overwhelmed- and a little scared, honestly, this was so weird. You’re alive. You’re alive and you wanted me. I get that you need to do whatever you do, go cause mischief, just desserts or whatever. That’s fine. It’s just...I. I want you to stay until Cas and Dean get here, you know?”

Gabriel’s eyes were bright. He moved closer, tipping his head back to look up at Sam. He smirked and held up his hand, snapping. There was an odd noise outside, a pop sort of, and Sam heard the Impala door slam and Dean cursing.

“What the fuck, dammit, Cas!”

“I’m sorry, Dean, I could not have predicted that happening.”

“You could have bit my dick off!” 

Gabriel giggled. “Your brother was getting head from my brother while he was driving. It was poor timing, but whatever, they were taking too long.”

Sam opened to door to the room, whistling to Dean to get his attention.

“Not so loud, Dean, get in here.”

Dean grumbled, but came in the small dingy room. Cas nearly knocked him down pushing past him to grab up Gabriel in a fierce hug.

“Woah, hello to you too, baby brother, good to see you.” Gabe returned the hug, even letting Cas pick him off his feet a little. “Okay there, buckaroo, don’t damage the goods.”

Cas released him and held him out, studying his face and looking in the space behind him.

“Your wings seemed to be healed,” Cas diagnosed. “And whatever had bound you seems to have been removed. Was Sam able to find a way to counteract it?”

“I’ll say he did,” Gabe winked at Sam, causing his face to heat. 

“You touched his soul.” Cas’s eyes narrowed at his brother. “That can be very damage-”

“Relax, Colombo, it was...consensual. Sammy here worked some serious magic on my prostate-”

“Augh!” Dean choked, putting his hands over his ears. “I am _not_ staying in this hotel listening to how you violated Sam.”

“Hardly,” Gabe snorted, “if anything, he viol-”

“Stop!” Dean walked back outside, and got back in his car, crossing his arms and pouting. Cas looked concerned. 

Gabriel was laughing. He looked back at Cas and Sam and rubbed his hands together briskly.

“So. Where’s this bunker? I’m ready to blow this popcicle stand.”

Cas stepped forward and Gabriel touched his forehead. “Got it. Ready, Sam?”

Sam had sat back down on the bed, still trying to process everything.

“Sure,” he said absently, thinking they were forgetting something. “Wait.” He stood up and went to the bedside table, pulling open the door. The archangel blade lay there, runes glinting dimly. He picked it up and stuck it in his inside jacket pocket. He turned back to find both angels looking uncomfortable.

“What?”

Gabe shook it off. “Nothing, Sammy, just seeing the only thing that can kill me puts me on edge a little. Ready?” He held his elbow out for Sam to take, though Sam was pretty sure it was unnecessary.

Gabriel flared out his wings again, taking Sam’s breath away and snapped. 

They landed on the steps on the bunker, Dean in the Impala next to them. It was certainly better than traveling by airplane. Cas opened the door with Dean’s key and the others followed him in. Gabe paused at the threshold. 

“I can’t get through,” he looked down at his feet and frowned. “This is because of Lucifer, isn’t it?” Sam nodded and knelt down with his knife and scratched away part of the rune painted on the floor. Cas removed the magic attached to it.

“He was here.” Gabriel stated. He looked grim. 

Dean and Cas disappeared to their room down the hall.

“Are you okay, Gabe?” Sam asked carefully, moving into his space, sliding his arms around Gabe’s shoulders. Gabriel sighed into Sam’s chest, burrowing closer into the hug. 

“I hate that I have to kill him. I know he’s done so many fucked up things- hell, he killed me. But still…”

“I know,” Sam whispered into the top of his head. “But I’ll be there with you, okay? Maybe there’ll be another way. We still have Michael to deal with- well AU Michael, anyway, and have to get mom and Jack back.”

“Shit, I almost forgot about the little guy, you think he’s okay?” Gabe said into Sam’s chest.

Sam laughed. “Are you the concerned uncle, now?”

“Hell yeah I am. I can’t wait to teach the kid all sorts of-”

“I think Cas has it covered.”

Gabe pouted. “But he doesn’t know all the cool archangel stuff.”

Sam kissed his head again, and Gabe looked up, offering his lips. Sam pressed a soft kiss into them, and then another. There was a snapping sound and they were in Sam’s room instantly, completely naked. 

“Is it naked time?” Sam asked, sealing their skin together as tightly as he could, his cock already beginning to take interest. 

“ _Nekkid_ time, Sammy, there’s a huge disticnction between naked and nekkid. ONe means no clothing, one means no clothing and up to no good.”

Sam kissed him deeply, then twisted, picking Gabe up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Gabriel pulled at Sam’s hair as they kissed, moaning as Sam pressed his back against the stone wall. 

Sam reached underneath Gabe and ran his fingertips along his crack, spreading his cheeks further, and pressing a finger to his hole. It slipped in easily, and Sam moaned in approval. Gabe snapped and Sam’s fingers were coated in lube, and he slid them in deeply, spreading it to his dick, quickly pushing in to Gabe’s tight heat. The vibrations between them increased, making Sam’s eyes fall shut when light began to form between them again. Gabriel’s wings expanded against the wall behind them as Sam fucked him hard, helping balance them as the thrusts faltered as they reached their climax. The walls rattled as they came together, Sam’s very core melting into Gabriel as easily as before, the closeness familiar and perfect. 

His eyes closed as he rode the wave, images of his interactions with Gabriel over the years floating by. Staring into his honey eyes as he posed as a janitor at that college, pressing him against a fence when he was revealed to be behind the trickery at the Mystery Spot, taking pity on Sam and bringing Dean back from the dead, Gabe’s eyes bright and sad as they left him in a ring of holy oil, his final act of commitment to humanity- trying to kill his own brother Lucifer to protect Sam from being a puppet in the final showdown. 

Their foreheads rested together in the afterglow, and Sam could feel a wholeness he’d never quite felt before. As if something that he didn’t know was missing had returned to him. He opened his eyes, watching Gabriel’s closed ones, his eyelashes long and soft against his cheeks. They opened slowly, wide and surprised, bearing an innocence uncharacteristic of the Trickster Sam had once known. Those eyes held the secrets of the Universe, were vast and knowing, and honest- the realest thing tying Sam to the ground. They had watched kingdoms fall, civilizations perish, and the birth and death of lesser gods. And yet they were only looking at Sam simply, just looking, as if he were the most important being in existence.

Then those eyes rolled, the personality behind them breaking through.

“Geez, Sammy, wax poetic some other time. Right now I want to curl up with you and take a nap.” He yawned, and it almost looked convincing.

“Thought you don’t need sleep,” Sam smirked as he lowered Gabriel gently from the wall, shivering when the archangel’s grace fluttered over his skin, cleaning them both.

“Well, you need to, and I want a cuddle.” Gabe pouted, his lip poking out.

Sam laughed and pulled his quilt aside and slid between the sheets, opening it for Gabe to follow. Gabriel snapped his wings away, and jumped into the offered space. He burrowed into Sam’s chest, fitting perfectly in his arms. Sam smiled into his hair, kissing his lips when Gabe looked up at him, still a little pouty. 

Sam soon was taken by sleep, warm and comfortable, the troubles of tomorrow set aside for an earned moment of blissful, safe rest. He worried about nothing for once and thanked Chuck quietly for what He’d given him in the end. 

********Epilogue

 

“Hey, Gabe?” Sam called out, frowning at his computer screen. “Have you been writing again?”

Gabriel strolled into the library from the kitchen, munching on a donut covered in pink sprinkles with a second in his other hand. Cas had picked them up at a nearby store. They were actually pretty fucking alright.

“Hm? No, why do you ask?” He came and looked over Sam’s shoulder. 

“... _Sam laughed and pulled his quilt aside and slid between the sheets, opening it for Gabe to follow. Gabriel snapped his wings away, and jumped into the offered space. He burrowed into Sam’s chest, fitting perfectly in his arms. Sam smiled into his hair, kissing his lips when Gabe looked up at him, still a little pouty._

_Sam soon was taken by sleep, warm and comfortable, the troubles of tomorrow set aside for an earned moment of blissful, safe rest. He worried about nothing for once and thanked Chuck quietly for what He’d given him in the end…_

“Huh, that sounds familiar,” Gabe shrugged, pushing the rest of the donut in his mouth. The pink sprinkles were superfluous, but he liked them anyway. Added character to his food.

“Familiar? The stuff above it was pretty much my entire train of thought beforehand.” Sammy scrolled backward, his brows furrowed. He was adorable when he was confused. 

“Well, it wasn’t me this time...whose account is it?” Gabe pushed Sam’s hand out of the way and scrolled up the page. He smirked. If anyone else in the world, including Dean, had tried to use Sam’s computer while he was on it, they’d get a punch in the nose for their trouble. But Sam just let him do it. So cute.

“ShurleytherealChuck,” Sam read aloud. “Wait, you don’t think...Chuck? I mean, would he really…”

Gabe snorted. “It sounds _exactly_ like something He would do. Dad has a twisted sense of humor. Friggin’ peeping Tom.” He looked at the ceiling. “Nice one, Dad!” he shouted. “Say hi to Auntie ‘Mara for us, hope you’re enjoying the vacay!”

Sam was frowning at the screen. “Wait, there’s an epilogue now, hold on-”

_“Hey, Gabe?” Sam called out, frowning at his computer screen. “Have you been writing again?”_

_Gabriel strolled into the library from the kitchen, munching on a donut covered in pink sprinkles with a second in his other hand. Cas had picked them up at a nearby store. They were actually pretty fucking alright._

Gabriel started giggling. “Good one, Dad! Swing by when retirement gets boring.”

Sam frowned over at him. “It’s kind of creepy that he’s always watching.”

Gabe laughed harder. Man, he had some hilarious stories about the fam for Sammy. He wiped his eyes. He was taller than Sam when the big moose was seated, so he took advantage and wrapped his arms (manifested his wings and wrapped them too) around Sam, kissing him on the neck. 

_Precious human. All Mine. Thank you for this, thank you so much._

Sam turned to catch his lips in a proper kiss, melting into Gabe. It was good to know he wouldn’t ever have to be alone again, that Sam would be by his side when he went to face Lucifer this time, and they had a better chance of saving the world together.

The End.


End file.
